Elsword: Celestia
by Natsumi-Tenshi
Summary: A Celestial Girl is in danger and brought to the Elgang can they help her or will it be the other way around? on hold till writers block stops :(
1. Chapter I: Introduction

In the world of Elrois there is an unknown race called the Celestials. They are a like the Elves where they are a hidden society and only a particular group of people know about them, they are only known to the Royals of the strongest and most trustworthy kingdom of Elrois and to the Eldest of the Elves. But this race have a strong enemy that they are charged to protect the world from and this enemy is the darkness or some call them Demons. The Celestials like in a kingdom in the sky called Celestia ruled by the king and queen chosen by the El. They are charged to protect the land from the Demons from the pits of hell and to cleanse the land of any evil. The Celestials do walk among the residents of Elrios but they are invisible to them unless they choose to reveal themself. This is a story of a Celestial Princess and her journey with a group of saviours to save the world. My name is Angel Caliastus and im the Princess of Celestia, protector of Elrios

Angel's POV:

I was waking up to a normal and bright sunny morning in my room. It felt like any ordinary day where the peace is always kept and no evil lurks around and it looks as if nothing will ever go wrong, I mean of course we are Angels what could defeat us in battle? But soon i would regret thinking of such a thought when i felt an immense pain, a burning agony in my heart. *gasp* "ugh... whats going on?" The pain was excruciating, i slowly crawled to find my parents but a dark shadowy figure came to my sights. "ahh princess" i heard a demonic voice called out to me "what a pleasant surprise" *chuckle* I laid there petrified calling my mom telepathically for help when i heard a distance shout. "Angel! Stay away from her you Demon!" I felt peace hearing my mom, she rushed and blasted the shadowy figure but it was just an illusion. "Angel are you alright?" my mom questioned worriedly "ugh... i-it h-h-h-urts..." I chocked out as much words as i can. "Dont worry dear, mommy will get you out of here." She picked me up in her arms and rushed to get me to safety while i seep into the deep darkness and lost consciousness.

Angel's Dad's POV:

"Sir there is a breach in the southern gates, it seems to be Demons, they are heading for the citadel." "Hurry and assemble the Guardians then dispose of this filth quickly and defend the city, Celestia must not fall for it is the center hub connecting the land of Elrios to the Gates of Darkness." "Sir yes sir." The guard saluted and rush hurriedly to activate the city's defenses. "I hope Angel is safe." I thought as i was hurrying to get ready for battle but in the midst of my worry i was blasted towards the wall by an explosion shot by them. *chuckle* "well it seems like the king is down already, i expected the king of the Angels to put up more of a fight but he seems easily brought down" *ugh* I looked up to see the commander one i have never come across before. He had white long hair and horns on his head and he wield a long sword emitting darkness. "hmph dont get soo cocky kid Angels are not so easily beaten by you Demons." He just flips his head and laugh "We shall see about that" He did a charge on when thinking i wasn't ready but i parried in time and stroke back "Eternal Light!" a beam of light slashed him disabling him for light is stronger that the darkness. "ugh.. maybe i shouldn't have underestimate you, but our job here is done" He laugh as he vanished. "what?" "Sir they have breach the Citadel, the barrier has been broken" "ugh crap we must take it back from them and stop them from entering Elrios! Quickly call forth all Guardian Angels to take back the Citadel" "yes sir" He ran off to do the task "Dear is Angel safe?" i contacted my wife. "yes i have brought her safely to Elrios ill come to help with the fight" "No protect Angel we can handle this by ourself." "It's alright dear i have placed a cloaking field on her so that they cant sense her" "But shes vulnerable" I said worridly "Shes protected by the chosens so don't worry, It's time you know" "ugh..fine so long as its a safe judgement, meet you at the Citadel" "right ill come asap" *sigh* "Angel i hope you are safe love you always, Dad"


	2. Chapter II: A Celestial?

Hey guys Natsumi here sorry didn't have a little chat and introducing myself last chapter because im new to all this writing thingy. Im a new writer so pls forgive some of my newbieness in my writing. I hope you will enjoy my stories :D tty soon.

Chapter II: A Celestial?

Rena's POV:

"Hey red-head im talking to you! Stop ignoring me" "Pfft why should i listen to you miss big-mouth" Turning around i seeing those two arguing again as usual. "Because im smarter that you in every way pea-brain and im older, HA" "Why you little... i ain't gonna let you little shorty call me a pea-brain!" "Well come on then Elsword prove to me ur better" Aisha stood in a fighting posture taunting Elsword to come at her. *sigh* These two are always giving me a headache when they are arguing. "Hey now you two" giving then a creepy looking smile. "You guys know we are a team and that your "arguments" give me a headache and i hate headaches" I look at them with a warning stare. "uhhh we weren't arguing right pea... uhhh Elsword?" "Yea yea Rena there's no way ill argue with this fla... umm i mean Aisha" I changed to a better look and loosen the killing aura. "ok but don't let me hear another yammering again, is that crystal?" "Yes!" They replied alarmed. Giving a soft smile i shook my head and went back to my day dreaming looking at the sky. "hey Aisha." "hmm?" "what do you think? Is there such things as angels? I mean there's demons but is there angels to fight against them?" "hmm im not sure Rena... aren't you suppose to know? I mean Elves have great knowledge about almost everything." I faced her to be polite in talking to her. "Well it's true Elves have knowledge about life and it's secret but not everything is kno..." "!"

An explosion hit near where we are and blasted a ray of light. "What in the..?" They both looked at me wondering what it was. I looked at them and nodded, and we ran to check out what the commotion was. We shortly reached the explosion "Woah" I heard Aisha said "what do you think it is?" "Greetings Heroes i am Queen Alcinda of the Celestials you may not know who we are for we are hidden from the world but i need your help" we looked to the source of the voice and saw a person radiating with light and in her arms holding a girl. "whats the matter?" i asked, "the demons have attacked Celestia the Kingdom of the angels in order to reach Elrios, they wont be able to get here anytime soon i hope but you have to take care of my daughter." We looked shocked for Demons are a rare thing to hear of. "how can we help you?" "take her to a safe place for now anything else ill contact her myself." Each of us was shocked for we have a quest to retrieve the stolen El and now this. "but we are currently busy because you see the El..." "I see no wonder the Demons decided to attack the El have been stolen am i right" Shocked Aisha responded "h-how did you know?" "I am an Angel ofcourse i know when i read your minds" "hey you know its rude to read people's mind" Elsword complained "apologies Sir. Elsword but i must find out why the demons dare to attack." "It's alright, we will take care of your daughter" I smiled softly at her. "Thank you Miss. Rena, oh and please give this to her when she wakes up she is currently fighting the darkness that went into her." "Then is there anything we can do to get it out?" "no she has to do this herself, don't worry she will be fine" Alcinda handed us her daughter and looked worried mumbling some things. "Im sorry but i have to go i got a call from Celestia, they need my help taking back the Citadel, a place where the portal connects between Elrios, Celestia, and Hell" "then you better hurry, don't worry about her we will take care of her." she smiled feeling peace for her daughter "I know you will, oh and don't worry about her being more burden that you already have she can fight so she will assist you in your search" She her daughter a hug and prayed a invisibility and protection prayer on her daughter. "farewell then we shall meet again" A blinding light flashed and she dissapeared. "well thats a convenient way to answer a question if there's angels but i feel we should keep it a secret, don't you think Rena?" I backed at her. " yes, that means NO SAYING ANYTHING ELSWORD." he looked at use petrified like stone. "o-o-of-c-c-c-our-se" I carried the girl but shes too heavy for me. "Elsword mind helping?" "ok" he took her and we retreated back home. -hmm i wonder what is going to happen next-

Well i hope you enjoyed this :D i will be wring frequently since this is my only fanfic story for now. Pls write a review telling how you feel, I am open to criticism in hope to improve ;)


	3. Chapter III: Angel the Celestial

Heyy guys here's another chapter for ya hope u guys like it.

Angel: yay finally I have more POV now

Everyone except Angel: Pls don't forget us! T-T

Me: of course I won't it'll be equal between you all ;)

Angel: and pls review to give natsumi more ideas to improve

Me: pls pls do T.T

Elsword: come on let's just get this started

Me:OK OK jeez T.T

Angel's POV:

I felt peace, like I was floating in space, I opened my eyes and saw nothing but white. "What is this?" "This dear is your heart." Looking up I saw my mom. "Mom!" I ran went to hug her but there was no gravity so I was stuck in place trying to run to her. Tiring out she came towards me. "Don't worry Angel, the time has come for you to fulfill your destiny. Join the group of heroes and save both Elrios and Celestia together." Wondering what she is talking about I promised her. "There there while we are gone be a good girl OK?" I looked at her and sobbed. "N-no... Dont leave me." Tears flow rapidly till I can't control it but she just gabe one last hug and disappeared into nothingness.

I stood there alone in this void with nothing. Suddenly something emerge, the void suppositely my heart is become darker and darker. Panicking I keep on calling "Ahhhh Mom! Dad! Help!". The darkness came closer and closer to me till it almost reached me but thankfully someone woke me up.

Aisha's POV:

"Ugh finally we're home that was one hack of a day. Fighting some ancient phoru and now this? A Celestial? How can we cope up with this?" I face palmed into the sofa. "Calm down Aisha we have to help her, did you not hear? The demons are attacking Celestia. The least we could do is to help take care of her." Elsword came in huffing. "Ugh... Rena.. Where do I.. Put her?" "Owh sorry Els I forgot about that. Put her in my room for now I'll take care of her." "O...k..." He walked strugging. "Pfft and he dare say he is suuuperrr strong." I snickered I'm soo gona use this to my advantage later. "Now now Aisha you know Elsword is a swordsmen and have to exher a lot more energy than us. And she's not that light too you know even she looks small." "Heh well finally there's someone shorter than me." I grinned finally that red-head can't call me shorty anymore because there's someone else shorter than me. "Now don't go bullying her Aisha, we had better tend to her now" "own right sorry forgot about that"

Rena's POV:

"OK Elsword you can go take a rest now you must be tired after all that" his eyes shore after I said that. "Heyy! How come only he gets to rest." Aisha pouted "because you know more about healing in magic than me." "Yea yea whatever." We left Elsword to rest and go to my room. While iopening the door we suddenly heard her shout "Ahhh!Mom!Dad!Help!." Quickly we rushed and saw her flailing about having a horrorfing nightmare. "Quick Aisha wake her up" quickly we pushed and shook her as much as we can. "Wake up! Wake up!" I was worried if something is going to happened to her but thankfully she woke up shocked. "E-E-El s-sh-ard" quickly i gave her the shard that her mom gave. She took it rather roughly like her life depended on it but then probably it did. She quickly placed the shard at her heart muttering something, most probable calling out a spell to purify her. Slowly she calm downed and looked much more peaceful. "Are you alright?" "Y-yea thanks" I smiled at her feeling much more calm for she have overcome whatever was trying to take over her. The El shard she used became pure black like night. "Umm you guys must be the one my mom asked to help me." "Yup we are I'm Aisha" she grinned at her "umm.. I'm Angel.. Sorry to disturb you guys but I've been tasked by my mom to help you on whatever you're doing" wow this girl have some diterminition after what happened to her. "Well I'm Rena as you can see I'm an elf and an archer, Aisha there is a magician." "Mmhmm the strongest one around I'm the head of the magic council, youngest magician to master the elements." She looked surprised and confused. "But.. Why do I feel a lack of power within you?" Shocking Aisha she looked around thinking what to say. "Errr..." "You lost your power to the ring didn't you?" Now terrified "hhhh-how? Did you.." "Umm I can read your mind" Angel said giggling "heyy don't you guys know it's rude to read people's mind." "Tee hee sorry." Smiling at them "Well looks like u both are good friends, rest up Angel you had a hard day" seems like I spoke wrongly, she lost her shine and looked sad. "Umm.. Sorry I didn't mean to..." "Nah its alright.. I just hope they are alright fighting them." Slowly she broke into tears, crying softly. I went and hugged her letting her cry on me. "There there" I petted her. "Don't worry I'm sure your parents are fine don't cry" she looked up still a bit teary "o...k..." She forced out a small smile. "Well rest well you can take my bed today I'll sleep on the couch" "huh n-no.. I can't take your room" I gave her a reasuring smile. "Don't worry I can sleep anywhere." "Well...then..." She looks ashamed to speak. "Would you sleep with me today? I'm not sure if I can be alone right now after what had happened." I nodded. "Alright, don't worry about anything now, Aisha you better get some rest now it had been a hard day" "alright have a goodnight you guys" "night" we both sang "well we had better get some rest good night Angel" "good night Rena" she smiled then fall into slumber

Ughhhh finally done man these stories are getting longer, please write down a review below and tell me at you think :D till then see u next time, Jane Minna!


	4. Chapter IV: True Friends

**Hey guys Natsumi here. Sorry i haven't written any stories lately :/ . I got sick and kina lost ideas on what to write. Hope you enjoy this one**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV : True Friends<p>

* * *

><p>The sun slowly creep up the hillside of the peaceful town of ruben where the inhabitants are impatiently waiting for the day to start. Like any normal day Rena starts the day first making sure the group has a good meal to start before venturing forth in their quest in search for the El. As neighbors and travelers pass by, they wave and greeted their mornings to the beautiful elf while she does her chores.<p>

"Hmm i wonder what to cook today." she said frowning. "What does angels eat anyway?"

"We can eat normal human food but i prefer salad if you don't mind." In came Angel surprising me. "Oh and sorry, morning Rena."

"Wow you scared me, normally no one in this house wakes up this early except the smell of bacon." She looked at her giving a grin.

"Well...I always wake up early so it's a habit i guess."

"Aren't you tired after all that happened yesterday? I thought you'll need a good rest."

"Angels recover quickly, after all we are basically immortal."

"Well I guess you have a point." Slapping myself inwardly.

"Hehe.." Angel gives a small giggle. "Umm can i help you prepare breakfast?"

"Sure, you can cook?" looking at her questionably.

"Yup I cook quite often at home." Angel said with a hint of sadness.

"Umm... alright help me make the bacon then." trying to wave the memory of her lost.

"Right I'll do my best." She said cheering up.

"There all done, good job" Rena said giving Angel a thumbs up.

"You too, shall we wake the others up?."

"Yea sure i'll get Elsword, you get Aisha." She looked questionably at me. _Owh right she don't know about Els._

"Umm hes our companion, the one that carried you here."

"O.k... I better thank him then, umm where's Aisha's room?"

"Oh she sleeps next to me you should be able to find it." We went to call the others up for breakfast

* * *

><p>"Wow this food is great!" complimented Elsword.<p>

"Well you should thank Angel, she made breakfast with me." Elsword looked abit confused.

"Oh right you must be Angel, i'm Elsword Seighart nice to meet you, you can just call me Elsword." Smiling he put his hand up to shake.

"I'm Angel Caliastus nice to meet you too, so what kind of a fighter are you guys?"

"Well as usual i'm an archer like most Elfs, Aisha's a magician and Elsword's a knight." Rena replied.

"Ahh i see.. Umm Elsword would you like a spar after breakfast?" Elsword almost choke when he heard that.

"Umm... are you sure you want to spar with me? Are you well enough to." trying to make her change her mind not wanting to hurt her.

"Mmhmm i'm sure i'm alright now, don't worry you can go hard on me." she says giving a grin.

"Well you had better be ready then, how about you guys? Wana spar?" They shook their head.

"We are going to ask information about Banthus." Replied Rena giving them a smile.

"Oh right my mom told me to help you guys on that." Angel said excitingly.

"Are you sure you can? You seem like just a small little girl." Aisha said worryingly.

"Don't worry ask Elsword to test me then." Angel gave a wink.

"Why do i get a bad feeling about this." Elsword shivered, everyone laughed and finished their food. Rena and Aisha cleaned up while Elsword and Angel went to prepare and grab their gear. "Be careful you two and don't over do it, we'll be back by noon."

"Alright! Bye!." They waved and went to the training ground with Elsword leading the way. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't really want to hurt you." Elsword said again concerned.

"Yea, yea don't worry." Grinning she looked at him.

* * *

><p>"Well we're here." They arrived at the grounds and took their positions.<p>

"Well get ready 3...2...1...GO!." Elsword counted and made a dash towards Angel. She parried the strike and darted back quickly.

"Not bad." said Angel and she made a strike using light. "Blinding light!" casting a light to blind Elsword, he blocked the incoming light but got stroked on the back by a dashing Angel. Turning around to slash at her he made a smooth strike but missed for Angel was moving at an inhumane speed. "ugh.." getting stabbed even more times Elsword quickly defended. "Flame Geyser!" a pillar of flame came out of the ground and burned Angel. "Hmm fire magic huh?" recovering from the attack she quickly defended. "Heaven's Shield!" an aura of light blocked Elsword's up coming attack and blew him away. They both went on fighting each other until they lost their strength.

"Wow you're alot tougher then you look Angel." Giving a thumbs up she giggled.

"And you are alot smarter that i thought." She said jokingly.

"Why you..."

"I'm just kidding, you are very strong to actually last this long against me to be honest." She said giving a soft smile

"Well that was a good spar, lets go home, they must be back by now." Getting up and holding his hand out to help Angel up.

"Alright!." They went home thinking how to improve for the next time they spar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, sorry for the long wait and my horrible fighting scene i hope u guys like it anyway. Pls write a review about what you think. BYEEEE<strong>


End file.
